empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Young William
The Return of Young William is the first scenario of English Campaign. Descriptions Instructions The Return of Young William: 1040 William started through the thick of the trees, squinting his eyes in the early morning light to detect the enemies he knew were nearby. Motioning for his small band of men to follow, he slipped silently through the trees, moving forward, always listening, always watching. Torn from his rightful place as heir to the Dukedom of Normandy, William had been forced to remain in secret for years, outcast and rejected. But now the time had come to return, to make his presence known throughout all of Normandy. William was ready to seek revenge for the injustice done to him by Lord Toustain, Governor of Falaise. He would have Normandy... and perhaps even more. Objectives: * Travel the countryside and gain allies until you are strong enough to defeat the bridge guards. * William must survive. * Defeat the guards of Falaise and gain access to the city. * Talk to the mayor of Falaise * Build up an army and attack Toustain's stronghold when you think you are ready. * Destroy Toustain's castle. History William was born in 1027, the illegitimate son of Robert I, Duke of Normandy. Robert perished from a fever during a trip to the Holy Land when William was only eight years of age. Following the Duke's death, the struggle for who would gain the title Duke of Normandy was fierce. William's early years were marked by close calls and assassinations of those whom he held dear, including his own guardians as they were asleep in bed. Somehow, William survived it all, and grew into a strong young man. Near the middle of the 11th Century, the issue of who was to be Duke was still not fully resolved. Sensing the instability, King Henry of France decided that it was a good time to intervene in Normandy, overlooking a promise he had made to William's father regarding William's status. He sent troops into Normandy, capturing the border fortress of Tillieres. Another, more serious strike was then made on Wiliam's territory. Henry entered the country of Hiesmes, burning and pillaging as he went. He then sacked the town of Argenttan before retreating. Lord Toustain, the Norman Governor of Falaise and sworn protector of the region did nothing to oppose Henry's incursions. If anything, it seems that Toustain used the invasion to further his own personal gains, taking the opportunity to fortify the castle at Falaise. For William, this was something that could not be ignored. Hints * Your first stop should be the village to the east of your starting location. * You begin the scenario with a small supply of resources. Use them to purchase improvements for your units, as you will be sure to need them once combat begins. * Don't forget you can use William's Battle Cry in combat when thing are going badly. * The map is divided into two sections, with a river separation them and one bridge across the river. Make sure you gain all the allies you can before attempting to cross over the bridge. * When you arrive in Falaise, if your troops are beleaguered, you might find resources nearby with which to rebuild your army. Try following local footpaths. Starting Condition * Starting Epoch: Middle Age * Starting Resources: 400 food, 300 wood, 400 gold, 200 iron * Starting Units: ** William ** 2 Long Sword ** 4 Long Bow Losing Condition * William is killed Players Player * : William starts in south-west of the map with William and his small army Friendlies * * Hostiles * * Category:Campaigns